El Pensamiento de lo Incorrecto
by Cheshire Megurine
Summary: Alice siempre fue una chica odiada por la gente de Leaf Valley, pero ¿cómo se sentía con respecto a cierto chico de cabellos castaños? Inspirado en Harvest Moon Hero of Leaf Valley. One-shot. AlicexJack.


Hola! bueno es mi primer one-shot de Harvest Moon, sinceramente siempr quise escribir algo de esta pareja aunque fuera algo corto. Espero que les guste y la verdad es que no lo eh jugado! pero el solo ver algunos videos me inspiro a escribir esto!

Harvest Moon no me pertenece, solo es un One-shot!

* * *

**EL PENSAMIENTO DE LO INCORRECTO**

Ah… a veces quisiera que mi arrogancia no creciera tanto y me dejará expresar lo que realmente siento dentro de mí; escupir palabras sin necesidad de procesarlas tanto, sin cohibirme por el "qué dirán" pero así es esto ¿no? Admito que soy egoísta y siempre consigo lo que quiero… pero a ti, ¿conseguirte a ti? ¿desde cuándo yo tenía ese tipo de caprichos? Jamás en mi vida me había obsesionado tanto con alguien; abrigar ese deseo que corre por todo tu cuerpo pidiéndote a gritos que conquistes algo que sabes que nunca obtendrás.

Desde aquel día que llegué, intimidante, fuerte, enérgica y poderosa. Todo, absolutamente todo giraba alrededor de mi. Grata fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a alguien tan atrevido, audaz y perspicaz. Tu valentía y tu decisión fueron el arma detonante en mi cabeza, nunca pensé en tener algún problema para derribar todo de aquel lugar tan lúgubre y muerto.

¡Ni siquiera te atenazaste cuando te hice la proposición del dinero a mi favor!

Aceptaste todo con tal de defenderlo. Ahora, después de este tiempo le tengo envidia, sí, yo le tengo celos a todo este apestoso valle, ¿por qué? porque por el seguramente me ves como la peor escoria del mundo y empuñaste el arado con tal de salvarlo.

Soy patética, ¿no? A ciencia cierta podría apostar que Rentón y Charles ni siquiera imaginan lo que pienso en estos momentos. Ni siquiera yo podía imaginar lo que había crecido en mi corazón inconscientemente todo este tiempo, pero… desde aquella vez en el lago, todo fue tan claro en mi mente, todo tenía sentido y sin querer hice aquella pregunta tan obvia.

_Jack, ¿te gusta este pueblo?_

Obvia, en el sentido de que si quieres proteger algo, es porque lo amas.

Después de esa noche tan fría, pude descifrar mis constantes reacciones cuando te acercabas a mí, mis titubeos y mi actitud tan fría y cortante. Me había enamorado de ti, y por consecuencia lo cubría con acciones estúpidas y sin sentido. Sin embargo, no habías dudado en salvarme esa tarde. Te debo más de lo que yo pude haber impuesto en aquel día en que nos conocimos. Claramente, te debo la vida.

El recordar cada uno de los sucesos hace que mi corazón acelere precipitadamente, el cómo me abrazaste con tal de verme a salvo de aquel robot de madera tan mal elaborado y de mal aspecto. Ah… ese día no pude dejar de pensar en tus retinas color chocolate, en tu rostro tan cerca del mío, en el cálido aliento que desprendías y en el aroma de tu cuerpo. Si no hubiera sido por los sosos de Charles y Rentón quizás ni hubiera notado que en ese instante mi rostro ardía y mis orejas quemaban de una manera palpitante.

Por otro lado, la vergonzosa escena de los peces robóticos era la más presente. Incluso me asombré de percatarme que algunos pueblerinos habían rescatado a mis asistentes, sin dejar de mencionar tu presencia a mi lado. Eso me había hecho sentir especial y única en conjunto con el bello panorama que aconteció, mostrándome que la naturaleza de ese lugar era admirable. Una vez más. había sentido mi audacia flaquear.

Debo admitir que poco a poco comencé a sentir apatía por este lugar, a pesar de tenerle _celos _y ser fétido, comenzaba a serme realmente hermoso y agradable.

De vez en cuando, me gustaba mirar aquel sendero que lleva a tu casa, siempre me hacía parar a ver detenidamente cada parte de la entrada, y me hacía echar en cara él como yo quería reunir fuerzas y decirte tantas cosas, pero sé que sólo terminarías riéndote de mí y denigrándome como lo has hecho al destruir mis máquinas. Ya sólo espero mi triste final.

Pero, jamás estaría de más, ¿cierto?...

- ¿Querías verme Alice?

¡Ah! Siento como una fuerte descarga me recorre la espalda, quizás fui una estúpida al decirle que viniera esta noche.

- Q-quiero darte las gracias por venir, primero que nada – farfullé nerviosamente.

Su cara de confusión sólo me ponía más frenética y mi mente gritaba que no dijera nada fuera de lugar que pudiera ponerme en ridículo, pero conociéndome, seguramente diría algo altanero y arruinaría todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Lo q-que quiero decirte, n-no tiene nada que ver con el dinero o la compañía – confesé sintiendo el calor subir a mis mejillas.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien lo tenga que decir?

- Alice yo…

- Shh… de-déjame terminar por favor… - supliqué apretando ligeramente mis puños – sólo escucha.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de seguir, estaba decidida ¡Al diablo con mi engreimiento!

- Quiero disculparme por todo el daño que eh ocasionado con mis robots – solté rápidamente sin detener una sola palabra de mi boca, me sentía abochornada e indefensa. Había roto todos mis esquemas y eso me había puesto vulnerable.

Tu mirada cambió a una de total asombro, tal vez no esperabas tal confesión y arrepentimiento de mi parte, y eso, me entristecía internamente haciéndome pensar que no estaba tan equivocada, al deducir cual era tu perspectiva sobre mí.

- A cabo de darme cuenta de la importancia que tiene la naturaleza en este lugar, y también de la gente que vive aquí – agaché mi mirada – realmente lo siento.

- Aún así…

- ¡P-pero…! – volví a interrumpir - ¡hay algo más que quiero decirte!

Dios, no sé cómo es que aún tengo cara para esto, en la vida me había tocado decirle a alguien estas palabras, siempre era al revés y ahora seguramente pagaba todos esos rechazos y decepciones amorosas de mis últimos años.

Paulatinamente, mis labios se abrieron, y por fin desahogaron todo aquello que me consumía en un calor imperecedero.

- Desde aquel día en el lago, pude sentir como mi mente se aclaró aceptando esto que nació desde hace tiempo – dije con decisión – tu salvaste mi vida, pero no sólo eso, quiero darte las gracias… - esta vez mi respiración se aceleraba.

No sabía porque, pero me desesperaba ver tu rostro tan desconcertado, quizás… ¿no debía?

- … Y, y… decirte que, a…

¡Oh vamos Alice! ¡Vamos dilo!

- … decirte que… - inhalé profundamente - ¡Te quiero, me enamoré de ti Jack!

Apreté forzosamente mis ojos al terminar esa frase. Tenía miedo, terror, culpa, miles de emociones me recorrían en ese intervalo de tiempo.

Un leve soplo escapó de mis labios, no quería mirarte, ¿cómo estaría tu rostro? Seguramente estarías riendo o mirándome con burla, pero no; a los minutos sentí una cálida caricia en uno de los costados de mi rostro. Lentamente, abrí mis parpados y me derretí al observar tu mirada tan tierna, tan sublime, tan tú.

Me acerqué atraída por ti dispuesta a besar tus labios, pero no conté con el par de chismosos que se escondían detrás de unos arbustos.

- ¡Charles, Rentón! – exclamé visiblemente molesta.

Ambos salieron disparados murmurando cosas. Me sentí ridiculizada y decidí seguirlos para aclarar las cosas con ellos dejando a Jack sólo. Si, seguramente piensan que soy una imbécil, y no lo negaré, ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ya que después de esa confesión llevo días sin mirarlo y sin querer salir de donde estoy hospedada por cobardía. Es decir, ¿cómo retomar aquello? Me había costado tanto decírselo, soy una vil cobarde.

Hoy como siempre me encontraba en la habitación mirando por la ventana, era un día estupendo a pesar de que era invierno y el frio no era llevadero, pero al menos la nieve cubría gran parte del pueblo haciéndolo ver elegante y limpio.

No supe exactamente cuánto paso que me perdí mirando el cielo; pero el suave sonido de un par de golpes en mi puerta, me había despertado del trance. Inquirí que sería alguno de mis asistentes, siempre regresaban a la hora de comida, pero ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta?

-¡¿J-j-jack?! – pregunté exaltada estrellando nuevamente la puerta en sus narices. Oh-oh.

- Auch… Alice, abre la puerta – dijo el joven con quejo.

Tragué saliva antes de girar la perilla y asomar un rabillo por la puerta.

- Lo siento, pasa por favor – indiqué dándole espacio.

Cuando pasó le hice un ademán con mis manos de que me siguiera, pero él me tomó de ella con la suya en un fuerte apretón.

Mis pómulos se colorearon ferozmente y pude notar como los de él ganaban calor sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

- Alice, lo de la otra noche… - inició tomando aire. Luego continuó – quiero decirte que… al principio pensé que eras una niña mimada, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que simplemente cumplías con tu trabajo, eres arrogante sí, pero también eres una linda persona… – con uno de sus dedos, rascó una de sus mejillas claramente nervioso.

¿Cómo? ¿linda yo?

- … a lo que voy es que, viste tu error y eso… es eso noble, yo… también te quiero Alice – finalizó desviando su mirada totalmente rojo.

Mis labios se abrieron, pero no emitieron sonido alguno. Sentía fluir la sangre velozmente y mi corazón bombeaba sin control. Las lágrimas me amenazaban con salir inmediatamente, pero se detuvieron al sentir una suave presión en mi boca. Era un dulce beso por parte de él; uno que terminó por domarme y hacerme emitir un suave gemido. Con fuerza me abrazó y yo le correspondí.

Una felicidad que no cabía en mi pecho empezó a desbordarse por todo mi cuerpo manteniéndolo vivo. Poco después nos separamos y terminó por sorprenderme cuando de su bolso, me entregó un claro símbolo del amor en pareja. Una valiosa y agraciada pluma azul.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, les gusto? QwQ regalenme un review! :D


End file.
